Secretos
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Shhh... nadie sabe lo que sientes... nadie debe saberlo... mucho menos él... [SiegfriedxSyd]


Nombre: Secretos

Pareja: Syd y Siegfried

Tipo: One Shot

Esta era una mas... una mañana mas donde el sol no salia... donde jamás se volveria a ver la luz en la vida del Caballero de Mizar... por que?... es simple... su corazón ya no tenia aquella luz que le guiaba... ya no tenia aquella estrellita que hacia que latiera bajo esa capa de frialdad que siempre le cubria el rostro... esa capa que logro alejar a esa persona tan querida... y por que no... amada para Syd... siempre juntos... siempre unidos... pero ahora...

Syd!

Que quieres Mime... ¿

Te queria acompañar...

Sabes que no quiero compañía...

Se que debajo de esa capa de hielo hay un hombre bueno Mizar...

... dejate de estupideces Mime...

no lo son... y sabes que es cierto...

bah!... ya dejame en paz... quiero estar solo...

Se alejo dejando a Alberich entre los arboles secos y tanta nieve... que hacia que cualquier hombre, por mas fuerte que sea se congelara... pero a Syd eso no le importó... solo le importaba estar solo... pero... ¿eso era lo que realmente queria?.-.. ni el mismo lo sabia...

Caminaba vagando entre el bosque de el palacio... queria pensar... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... que fue lo que hizo que Siegfried se alejara asi de repente... un amor?... no lo creia... trabajo?... la Señorita Hilda no habia dejado tanto trabajo últimamente... solo queria saber el maldito por que...

Lleno de desesperación golpeo un arbol con su puño dejando tremenda marca en el tronco... cerro sus ojos y apreto mas el puño con la madera para hacerce daño... hiriéndose... pero no más que su corazón...

Si siges asi... terminaras por lastimarte...

Bud... que haces aqui?

Recuerda que soy tu sombra Syd... siempre te seguiré... siempre sabré donde estas... por que estaré ahí... sentiré lo que tu... y pensaré lo que tu...

Callate! ... nadie sabe lo que siento...

Claro que si... admítelo Syd...

Admitir? ... de que hablas?

Admite que amas a Siegfried...

Estas loco!

Syd Syd Syd... siempre tan terco y necio... asi te quedarás... solo y triste que es lo peor... sin el...

Grrrrrrrrr

Syd estaba por replicar por las palabras de su hermano... pero este como habia aparecido asi se fue... siempre llegando en el mejor momento para hacerlo pensar... para hacer que aceptara ciertas cosas que no queria admitir... y esta... seguramente era una de esas... pero Syd no lo creia... Syd no queria imaginarse enamorado... de Suegfried... por Odin!... No... era imposible... pero... comenzo a recordar...

bFlash Bakb

i La nieve caia lentamente… anunciando una gran tormenta... cosa que Syd odiaba... y lo peor de todo esque aun le faltaba para llegar a su cabaña lejos de el Palacio del Valhalla... la verdad era que habia pedido un descanso ala Señorita Hilda por que se sentia estresado... asi que decidio salir de la monotonia de el Valhalla...

Caminando por la nueve y entre los arboles... con la nueve cayendo en su rostro derritiéndose con su calor... dejando gotitas de agua... y de paso, la piel de Syd fria fria... no esque el gato asgariano no le gustara en frio... al contrario... habia nacido, crecido y vivido siempre entre el frio de Asgard del Norte... y el frio de esas tierras le encantaba... solo que la verdad habia salido de el Palacio algo molesto por una discusión con Alberich ... ese siempre queriéndose pasar de listo...

Por su parte Bud si lo seguia... pero esa vez no iba solo... iba con Siegrfried... tan rapido habia salido Syd que hasta el propio Bud habia perdido el rastro de su hermano asi que salieron a buscarlo... seria muy difícil encontrarlo con esa tempestad que ya se habia desatado... Syd estaba perdido literalmente entre un mar de sensaciones y de sentimientos aparte de una tempestad blanca... como deseaba que su corazón tuviera esa pureza y esa paz...

Siegfried y bid se separaron para buscar a Syd... mientras que el gato negro asgariano... yacia en el sueño entre la nueve... habia perdido el conocimiento por que desde hace días ya estaba debilitado... las peleas con Megres lo debilitaban... y no sabia el por que... solo sabia que cada dia le faltaban mas y mas fuerzas... al grado de caer dormido a veces...

Por su parte, el dragon estaba muy preocupado por su amigo... su mejor amigo... se podria decir que Siegfried se habia vuelto como un tercer hermano para Syd y Bud... siempre estaba unidos... pero el gato negro se habia separado bastante de ellos... y eso al el dragon de asgard le preocupaba... asi que tenia que hablar con el...

Entre la tormenta... vio una mancha entre la blancura de la nueve... acercndose... noto como una cabellera aguamarina y una piel blanca yacian cubiertas de una capa negra y bastante nieve... la cabaña de Mizar estaba cerca... asi que no habria necesidad de regresar a el palacio...

Tomo a Syd entre sus brazos y se lo llevo a su cabaña directamente... no se preocupo por Bud... el sabia cuidarse bien... Syd tambien... pero eso de que estaba muy debil últimamente.-.. y eso lo notaba en que palidecia mucho y se desfallecia... las ojeras... y la falta de fortaleza en una batalla... asi que se preocupaba mas por el gato negro...

Entrando a la cabaña y cerrando la puerta detrás de el... llego a la recamara principal para dejar sobre el colchon a Syd... el quito la nieve de sus cabellos con suaves caricias y una sonrisa tierna en sus labios...

Hay Gato... si supieras lo que representas para mi... solo si no fueras tan... prejuicioso... –

Le quito la capa que estaba humedecida por la nieve... APRA que el gato no se enfermara... considerando su debilidad en estos momentos... abrio la cama y lo metio entre las suaves sabanas para arroparlo después suavemente... sentarse a la orilla de la cama y besarle la frente... cuando sintio con sus labios que la frente de Syd estaba ardiendo... asi que dedujo que estaba con fiebre alta... se levanto rapido y fue a la cocina para traer un recipiente con agua fria y ponerle compresas frias para que el calor se le bajara un poco...

Syd... no reaccionaba...

Gatito... Syd... Mizar... Carajo... reacciona...

Si... Siegfried...

Aquí estoy gatito... tranquilo...

Ve...vete...

No me ire hasta que estes bien...

Es... Estoy bien...

Mejor callate y duermente...

Gracias... Capitan...

No contesto... no supo y le dolio que le llamara Capitan o que le pidiera que de fuera... pero eso lo desecho de su mente... ya pensaria en eso después... lo importante era que el gato mejorara y pronto... se quedo en vela toda la noche... ahora si... cavilando en lo que sentia... en lo que pensaba...

Sentado en la silla al lado de la ventana... la Luna reflejaba su contorno pensativo... sus ojos fijos en el astro luminoso... ciertamente el sol no llegaba a Asgard... pero la Luna... era el astro luminoso que habia visto desde niño... siempre le calmaba y le ayudaba a calmar sus pensamientos... pero ahora...

Volteo a la cama... para ver la silueta de Syd entre las sabanas... sonrio... al ver y notar con su sola presencia que Syd se sentia mejor... al parecer tenia semanas sin dormir... era extraño... pero se sentia sumamente feliz a su lado... era ... era... inexplicable...

La luna brillo con mas intensidad... y le parecio que le queria decir algo... asi que se le quedo viendo mas intensamente... pero el astro ya no se movio... suspiro resignado... y se fue al lado de Syd...

Era amor... si... talvez era amor...

Le acaricio la frente... para darle un cariño... un ultimo cariño... aparte para sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo... después le beso los labios sin que el se diera cuenta... Siegfriued con ese acto habia confesado bajo los rayos de luna que amaba a Syd... pero Syd... jamas lo amaria... y eso era algo que le dolia... aparte de que sabia perfectamente... el duro corazón de Syd no tenia para mas que para las peleas... nadamas...

A la mañana siguiente... Syd busco a aquel que le cuido toda la noche... y encontro una nota que decia:

center Syd: espero que te sientas mejor gatito... la verdad no me pude quedar hasta que despertaras... lo siento en verdad... disfruta la vida... disfruta todo lo que haces y vives... y jamas... jams Syd... cierres tu corazon por miedo... te lo digo por experiencia...

Con preocupación... Tu Capitan

Siefried de Dubhe/center

Arrugo la nota y la avento el suelo... saliendo directamente a el palacio del Valhalla... todos se sorprendieron... incluso Alberich... que Syd simplemente ignoro ...Hilda se quedo atonita con la pregunta... que si siegfried habia estado esa noche en el Palacio... Hilda le contesto que No, que después de que saliera junto a Bud del palacio, no se le sabe nada mas que de una carta que mando desde Italia... que decia que no volveria jamás...

A Syd se le partio el corazón y salio de el palacio... /i

bFin de FlashBack/b

Regresó a su cabaña… y encontro algo que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción... Siegfried en la ventana viendo hacia el cielo...

Si.. Siegfried...

El cielo esta mas despejado esta mañana...

Que... haces aquí?

Vine a ver a mi pasiciente... – volteo sonriéndole dulcemtne... Syd no lo soporto... y se arrojo a sus brazos... importantole muy poco si recibia algun golpe... al aferrarse a el cuepo de su Capitan... cerro los ojos fuertemente... apretándose a el cuerpo calido de el dragon... imaginándose que ese abrazo seria roto en cualquier momentop con algun insulto de parte de el otro Asgariano pero para su sorpresa... fue correspondido con la misma intensidad...

Abrio lentamente los ojos... para verse que estaba junto a su cuerpo... después volteo a ver a los ojos a Siegfried... y encontro algo que jamas creyo encontrar... unos ojos llenos de amor... sonrio... sonrio como jamas... y solo para el... esa sonrisa que habia guardado para si mismo para los espejos... y para la foto que el dragon que guardaba en secretobajo su colchon...

Por su parte el dragon... tomo el menton de el gato... se acerco lentamente... suavemente...para no asustarlo... no queria que escapara ... no queria que el se fuera... ya no... asi que se arriesgaria todo... pero con cautela... Syd cerro los ojos lentamente... esperando el contacto de los labios de Siegfried que no tardaron en sellar sus labios con un suave roce... haciendo que Syd se estremeciara por la infinita ternura... rodeo el cuello de el dragon apasionando el beso...

Cuando termino el beso...

Siegfried...

Te arrepientes gatito?

No... solo... que... guarde tanto esto...

Ya somos dos... si hubiera sabido...

Ya... ya estamos juntos...

Los secreso se fueron... Syd...

Siegfried...

Se unieron nuevamente en un beso mas apasionado que el anterior... dejándose llevar... uniéndose mas tarde en uno solo... en una danza de amor... de dar y recibir... de amar y querer... de valorar... y entender... profesándose ese amor que estuvo guardado en secreto... esos secretos... malditos secretos...


End file.
